Saving Aries
by ladyMagica18
Summary: Aries is a rising artist, who's becoming well known because of her blindness. Like popular artists, she's also on a downward spiral, living on her faith, art, and family. Until Will Benedict, friend of the family, comes to spend time at her house. She despises him right from the start, but soon he wants to keep her safe from the danger surrounding her.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Benedict series, I am not Joss Stirling. Please read series, Remembering Indigo, and Helping Harmony before reading this story.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"I got a surprise for you!" Gem exclaimed, tightening her grip on my arm. Her peach, aqua, and pink aura flaring.

"Oh jeez, what is it?"

"You don't need to sound so put out."

"Oh goody, I can hardly contain myself! What is it?" She unimpressed with my second response, but enjoyed the sarcasm.

"Why do you bother going places, if you don't like it?" She asked with a laugh.

"Because I always keep my promises."

"Ari!" My head jerked in the direction of my art dealer's voice. I saw his gold and lavender aura stand out among the brown, lime, and lemon colors.

"Adam!" I exclaimed, opening my arms for his greeting. He hugged me, while giving a kiss on each cheek.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to escort you this evening, but Erik was very adamant to see you, and we haven't had a date in a long time-."

"It's fine. What are younger siblings for if you can't force them to escort you once in a while? Gemini this Adam. Adam, Gemini."

"A pleasure to meet you-."

"Adam!" I saw a turquoise, and magenta aura, rapidly coming towards us. "I can't believe you left me like that." I smiled at the scene.

"I take it you're Erik. Pleased to meet you." I said, raising my hand. I saw part of Erik's aura rise, and felt his hand in mine.

"The pleasure is all mine. Who is your companion?"

"My younger sister, Gemini." I saw their aura connect for a second then release. "She was just about to tell me her surprise, when you arrived." I gestured to Adam.

"What's the surprise?" Adam asked, clearly excited by the sound of his voice. Not to mention the flare of orange in his aura. I turned to look at Gem.

"Well a friend of Tori's from the continent is staying with Ari for the next while."

"What?" I asked completely shocked.

"Oh, don't worry. He's also a friend of mine." She said reassuringly.

"It's not the friend part that has me worried. Why is he staying with me?"

"Well, he's helping Tori with a project, and thought to visit him here. Tori and I thought it would be best if he stayed with, and you could help him adjust."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Adam exclaimed, I snapped my head in his direction.

"How, exactly is that wonderful?" I demanded.

"Well, all you ever do is paint, and go to church. You only come to these art function because I ask you too. You need to go out, meet some guy and be happy. Not be a hermit, stay at home and work on you prison pallor." I gave him an irritated look. "What's his name?"

"Will Benedict."She replied. Will had many meanings, so it made some that at the back of my mind I thought it might some kind of intervention from God.

* * *

By the time I got home, the rain stared to pick up and turn into a storm. I was tired and sore, and just wanted to go to bed. The issue of Will Benedict could be dealt with tomorrow. I changed into my pajamas, made sure the door was locked and my sweater and iPod were on the dresser. I crawled under my sheets, closed my eyes, and prepared to fall to sleep when a there was a knock on the door. _Ignore it, you're imagining it, go to sleep._ There was a minute of silence, and I went back to trying to sleep. There was another knock at the door, and I ignored it just like the first one. I thought back to that old saying, "If you leave it alone, it will leave you alone". The knocking turned into hammering with a voice.

"Hello! Could you please let me in, it's pouring." A yank? No way in hell was I letting in some yank! My door continued to be pounded. Growling, I tossed off the sheets, grabbed my sweater off my dresser, and headed downstairs. I strode to the door and swung it open before he could further damage it. My sight turned on and I saw the different colors his 'aura'. There was a scarlet, expressing that he was easy going, blended with blue for loyalty and pink for love and compassion. There was also a bit of yellow, meaning he was anxious. It was definitely a change from the people I saw recently, aside from Tori, Gem, and Adam. The yank then started to spout gibberish, which after a minute I realized was him trying to speak dutch.

"Would you just get in before you further butcher the language? Or worse yet, catch pneumonia?" I shouted in english, glaring at him. He stopped talking, muttered a thank you, picked up something, then finally entered. I slammed the door shut as he passed me. I inhaled his scent, and relaxed a bit. He smelled like rain, which made sense since it was pouring, but I have always loved the smell of rain. Shaking off the sentimentality, I crossed my arms and turned to face the yank.

"Thank you, my name's Will Benedict." I gaped at him. _This_ was the friend my younger siblings asked to help me? That's it, when this was over I'm going to kill them. Groaning in frustration, I put my hand to my forehead.

"Just tell me if it Tori or Gemini who put you up to this."

"Um, both." Yep, they were both dead. "I take it you're Aires?"

"How long are you here for again?"

"A few months I think." Sighing, I dropped my hand and leaned back against the wall.

"Before I show you to your room we need to go over some rules. One, put everything back where it was If you're finished using it. Two, if you plan on cleaning or moving things, tell me before hand. Three, you are to join me every Sunday for church."

"Do the lights work?" I just about snapped right there.

"Did you even listen to a word I said?" I shouted, angrily.

"Yes, but I'm finding it hard to see." I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"I'm going back to bed. Your room is on the right, mine is on the left, and my studio is at the end." I went to go to the stairs, but hit something and nearly crashed to the floor. Will managed to catch me before I hit the ground and pulled me against him. His smell over-flooded my thinking, and all I could focus on was the smell of rain and the feel of Will's arms.

"I'm sorry, I thought my suitcase was in plain sight." Frowning, I pulled back to look him in the face.

"They didn't tell you?" Please God, tell me he knows.

"Tell me what?" I was starting to really hate my siblings. "Maybe if the lights were on you would be able to see."

"It wouldn't help. You were probably right, and it was in plain sight, but sight is something I lack of." A splash of grey appeared in his aura, he was very confused.

"I don't understand."

"I'm blind." He still stood there, the grey started spreading all over. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Would you just go? I'm tired and want to go to bed." The grey and yellow cleared, he picked up his suitcase and went upstairs. After I heard the door open and close, I went upstairs to my room. I put my sweater back on the dresser and climbed back into bed. I tried to get comfortable, but every time I closed my eyes, Will Benedict invaded my mind. I quickly grabbed my iPod from the dresser, put it in my ears, and pressed play. I tried to relax to the music, but still couldn't get Will out of my mind. _Well, this is going to be fun, and long._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke to the intensity of the sun on my face. I burrowed under my covers, until a clang made me jerk my head up. _Who the hell's in my house?_ I got out of bed, quickly put on my sweater, and quietly went downstairs. I looked around and saw familiar colours in the kitchen .

"What are you doing?" I asked cooly. I saw a spike of yellow, and heard another clang. The yellow was quickly replaced by salmon, showing his embarrassment.

"Making breakfast?"

"You sound unsure of yourself."

"Well, I'm not exactly dressed appropriately."

"I don't see the significance of that, since I can't see you."

"Oh. Right." His aura bent down to pick up whatever was on the floor.

"So, what are you making?"

"Coffee, with some eggs and toast." I chuckled a little.

"First off, there isn't any coffee. Second, my grocery gopher is suppose to come over today to replace the food stock. I can ask him to get you coffee, but you won't get it until next week, and it will have to come out of your pocket." There was a ring of the doorbell, and I went to answer it. I opened the door to see the the pale green, crimson, and amethyst aura of Cornelius Hensen.

"Good Morning Miss Graham!" He greeted in dutch.

"Good morning Cornelius. How are your mother and grandmother?"

"Mama's fine, grandma is in pain again."

"Well that's too bad. Why don't you come in, and I can gave you money for next week."

"Thank you Miss." The boy's aura passed by me, and went the kitchen. I closed the door and fetched my purse to give him the money. I grabbed the money and went into the kitchen to hear Cornelius greet Will, then ask, very loudly. "Are you Miss Graham's gentleman friend?"

"Cornelius, where did you hear that word?" I asked, ever so thankful Will couldn't understand dutch.

"Mama and grandma." Why am I not surprised. Those two spend a great deal of time reading Victorian romance novels.

"Well, he's not my gentleman friend." I looked up at Will to a slight wary blue.

"If he's not a gentleman friend, then why is he in his underwear?" _Well, there was something I didn't need to hear._

"He's a friend of my younger brother from America." I explained, leading him to the door. "He also likes coffee, could you get some for him?"

"Sure!" Cornelius exclaimed as I opened the door. He stepped outside, then heard his shoes scape, and assumed he turned around. "See you on Sunday."

"You too."

"Goodbye American scumbag!" He shouted in english.I put my hand to my mouth, to prevent myself from bursting out, as I watched him leave. Slowly, I closed the door, turned around, and faced Will. There was a tiny bit of magenta in his aura.

"So, how's breakfast coming?" I asked, giving him a cheery smile.

* * *

After breakfast, which was delicious, I showered, got dressed, and went to my studio to work. I went by the music player, on the left side of the room, and popped in a Within Temptation CD and went to work. I set up the canvas, stool, paints, brushes, and bowls, and closed my eyes to imagine the picture. It always made people curious when I closed my eyes, but it helped me visualize better. Not to mention it was a habit I couldn't-wouldn't-get rid of. It reminded me of the days when I could see, and the happy memories that came with them. The image of a turquoise angel surrounded by burnt orange, different yellows, dark blue, and patches of grey. The downsides of society revolving around individual clarity and creativity, I smiled and started to paint the picture. When I finished the background, I put the brush down to rest my hand.

"Wow. That looks great." Startled, I gasped, stood up, and turned to face the direction of the voice. I saw Will around the area where my music was, and glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Inspecting your music collection. You have a lot."

"It's not a music collection, and I wanted you to tell me what you were doing in _here_." I said, crossing my arms. He sighed.

"Well, I thought that since we were going to be living together for the next little while, it would be nice if knew each other."

"Why?" A saw a bit of peach grow and flare. He wanted to talk and be sociable.

"To be friendly, to know what boundaries not to cross, to not be alone." A little yellow appeared, showing his nervousness. He was alone, in another country, and he didn't know the language. I should at least give him a break by being nice. I sighed and sat back down on the stool.

"What do you want to know?" I asked with reluctance. The yellow seemed to dim.

"Well, this may sound like a weird question, but . . . Are you a savant?" That perked up my curiosity. _Was he one?_

"I'm a Christian." I told him, deciding to have a little fun by playing with his head. There was a moment of silence as the yellow faded.

"You're playing with me aren't you?"

"Well aren't you smart." I knew I was being rude, but he was starting to irk me.

"So, what can you do?" He asked kindly. _Come on Aires, be nice._

"I can see auras." I answered.

"I know someone who can do the same thing." He said sounding astonished. I personally didn't care.

"What can you do?" I asked, not really caring.

"I can sense danger." I nodded, then pursed my lips. I should be nicer to him. After all, he was Gem and Tori's friend.

"Do you want to learn to speak dutch today or tomorrow?" His aura flared, peach dissipated.

"Today would be nice." I nodded.

"Okay. Let me finish up, I'll meet you downstairs." I watched him leave, then turned back to my painting. I finished painting the angel, put my supplies to the side, and went down stairs to teach Will.

* * *

Hours later, Will was starting to sound like he spoke the language for months, and we were both hungry. He went to the bathroom, as I went into the kitchen to cook. I am so thankful that Tori installed an electric stove to replace the gas one. I decided spaghetti was safe enough, and took the big pot out and filled. I put it on the stove to boil, and went to get the noodles, medium pot, sauce, cheese, and the grater. I'd put the sauce on the stove at a low boil when Will came back.

"You're cooking?" He asked incredulously. I started to grate the cheese.

"Is there a problem with me cooking?" I asked, sounding innocent.

"You're blind."

"Really? And here I thought the light was broken." I could feel his shame, and stopped grating. It always annoyed me when I started to feel other people's emotions, something that rarely happened thank God. "Look, I've been blind for almost fifteen years, and I've been living here for over five years. This is not the first time I've made spaghetti." I told him lightly. I heard him let out a breath.

"I'm sorry."

"It's understandable, don't worry about it." I heard the big put boil and put in the noodles. Shortly after, the noodles were done. I turned to get the plates, but felt a hand stop me. The touch sent a shock right through me, pulling my hand back. He was so close that I could smell him, he still smelt like the rain.

"I got it." I heard Will getting the plates, then felt one in my hands. I turned, dished up, and went to sit at the table. Will sat down across from me, bringing a fork, and salt and pepper. I put my hands together, bowed my head, and gave a silent prayer.

"Are you really religious?" I looked up at him, while reaching for my fork.

"Is there a rule that I can't be religious?"

"No. It's just . . . Aren't Christians fanatical? Believing that there is no other power than the power of God?" I smirked.

"You're thinking of Catholics. I'm Protestant."

"What's the difference?"

"You other than being fanatical? Well not much, except for maybe the amount of judgment and amount of promoting conversion."

"Another question, do I have to go with to church on Sunday?" I gasped, pretending to be outraged.

"You would rather I get kidnapped and sent to the red-light district?" I spike of yellow appeared.

"That can actually happen?"

"Not really. Not anymore anyway." The yellow didn't disappear as I continued to eat. "Look, you're going to be more of an escort. You don't have to participate if you don't want to, but try to wear something nice." The yellow spike slowly faded away, and was gone by the time I finished.

"Well that was an interesting meal. What's for dessert?"

"There's chocolate ice cream if you want it."

"Seriously? Awesome." I heard him get a bowl as I stood up. "Do you want some?"

"Actually, I was going wash off the paint from today and go to bed." I said walking toward the stairs.

"Okay. Goodnight Aires."

"Goodnight." I said from the staircase. After I finish my shower, I put on my pajamas and collapsed on my bed. I heard Will go into his room a minute after, and couldn't get him out of my head. His smell and touch affected me, and I wanted it to stop. Sighing, I climbed under the covers and tried to sleep. _Well, today wasn't so bad. Let's see what tomorrow brings._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Dreaming has always been weird for me, when I had dreams anyway. This one was way up there with 'freaking-out-weird'. It started out with a gentle brushing down my arm. Then I turned on my back and felt the soft touch everywhere, and when it reached for the hem of my top. I jolted awake. I didn't know what time it was, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I got up, and went downstairs to make a pot of tea. By the time I sat down at the table with my mug, I heard footsteps on the stairs. When the footsteps stopped, I looked at the base of the staircase, curious as to what Will was doing. His aura was dim from exhaustion, but I could see the blush shine, quite clearly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Interesting nightclothes you have on. You look good in cream." I scowled at him. I was in a matching silk top and bottom Gemini gave me. The top was a camisole that was low over the chest, and the bottoms were shorts. Considering the fact that he had just commented on the colour of my pajamas and the blush in his aura, he was clearly attracted to me. Which just seemed to piss me off. Added with the fact that he hadn't moved just made it worse.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" The blush disappeared, and he quickly came to the table. I took a sip of my tea and eyed him warily.

"So what are you doing up?" He asked. I put my mug down.

"Bad dream. What time is it?"

"About four in the morning."

"Great." I said sarcastically, getting up to have another cup of tea. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, why not? I'll probably have to live off it for the next two weeks because I forgot to ask that boy to get some coffee."

"His name is Cornelius, and I asked him to get some for you. You can pay me back later." I grabbed him a mug and filled it. "You're going to have to put in whatever you want because I'm not doing it." I told him, grabbing my mug and going back to my spot. I felt Will pass and contained a flinch at the smell of rain. I sat down with my mug, and put my face in my hands.

"Why don't you use telekinesis?" I dropped my hands and stared at him like he was an idiot, which he was for asking such a stupid question.

"Well I can't see the object, so how would I mentally maneuver it?" Some grey appeared as he walk to the table and sat back down.

"Can't you see powers?" I jerked my head back.

"No, why would I?"

"Well Sky, the person I mentioned who could see auras as well, she can also see savants use their powers." Curiosity peaked and rearing.

"What exactly can Sky do?"

"She can see what people are feeling, and what their powers are when they're being used. She is also telepathic and telekinetic." I could see the grey confusion, but it didn't excuse his stupidity.

"Though similar, what Sky and I see are different things. Where she sees emotions and abilities, I see who and what you are. I can also see what you are feeling, but not as pronounced as the rest of you."

"Could you explain it a little more?"

"Maybe later, on our walk." I said, getting up.

"We're going out?"

"Well part of adapting is to get a lay of the land, plus tomorrow is sunday. You need to know where the church is. You should get some more sleep." I got up and put my mug on the counter.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"My body has a tendency to not go back to sleep once I'm awake. I'm gonna paint, come get me around nine."

"Why nine?"

"Well now is too early and it's always best to start an adventure in the morning. Preferably after breakfast."

"We're going on an adventure?" I smiled a little.

"Go back to bed Will. We have a busy day ahead of us." I left the kitchen and went to my studio.

* * *

By the time Will got me,I had painted a butterfly. It was magenta, silver, and white against black. I quickly cleaned up, we had breakfast, then we went out on the town. I wrapped my arm around his and began to walk.

"Um, not to sound rude, but why are you holding onto me like that?" Will asked, sounding a little awkward.

"This is how I usually hold my escorts."I explained. We walked down the street in an uncomfortable silence. "Would you rather I hold your hand?"

"Actually I think that might it worse." I replied with a laugh, making me smile.

"So, onto the difference of seeing emotions and auras, and the meaning of colours. Everyone has a glow around them and we have various names for it, soul, chi, life force, aura, etcetera etcetera. That is what I see mostly. Emotions are an entirely different force. We all believe emotions are just feelings that we experience and express, and even try to hide, but it's also your aura peeking out. Same goes with powers I guess."

"Okay, so Sky can see auras 'peeking out', while you can see the whole thing altogether. Then why can't you see peoples abilities?"

"Well I can, but only how much a person has and only when they are using it. I mainly see what people are, what they feel, even the amount of energy they are using."

"How can you see how much energy people are using?"

"By the intensity of their glow, the more energy they use, the dimmer their glow. Same thing vice versa, the more energy they receive, the brighter they become."

"Okay I get how the ability works, explain the colours." I smirked at his attitude.

"Alright. Well, I interpret the colours I see with a colour-wheel that might be different from others."

"Colour-wheel?"

"Well, it's not really a colour-wheel, but it is a series of independent colours that I interpret by. Variations included."

"Ah, and what are these colours and what do they mean?"

"Red is energy, action and passion. Orange is adventure and social communication, basically how social you are. Yellow shows me the mind and intellect of a person, pretty much peoples criticisms and fear. Green represents growth, balance, and some times harmony, so how mature a person is. Blue is the colour of trust and responsibility. Purple shows imagination and spirituality, so how open-minded you are. Indigo is intuition and perception, it's mainly how I can tell how much power you have. Turquoise expresses open communication and how clear your mind is. Pink is love, compassion, nurturing. Magenta is universal harmony and emotional balance, I tend to see that colour with hippies and suicidal people. Brown expresses stability, protection, and the need for material wealth. Grey is indecision, detachment, and compromise, tends to relate with confusion. Black means mystery, mainly secret keeping. White represents purity, innocence, wholeness and completion. Silver shows illumination and reflection, so an epiphany. And finally gold, which expresses success and accomplishment, so how big your ego is."

"Wow. How can you tell what each colour means?"

"Well, my mum and dad helped when I was younger to see what each emotion looked like. Then, after knowing what each emotion meant, I could understand people."

"How do you know what the colours are?"

"When I was trying to interpret emotions, I was also exploring colours. Shortly after, I began to learn art. I was very good at it."

"You still are from what I saw yesterday, and today." I gave him a grateful smile. "You know, you look quite beautiful when you smile."

"That's it! When we get back, I'm going to make you learn so dutch. You'll completely forget speaking english." I said jokingly. I made a loud yawn and heard Will chuckle.

"Maybe you should take a nap first."

"I told you, I can't nap. Not on purpose anyway." I said, scowling. We made it to the church, then turned around. We took the scenic route, going by shops and small canals. When we got back, I was so tired and worn out, I just plopped myself in one of the chairs. Sighing, I put my arms together on the table, closed my eyes, and rested my head on my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I opened my eyes, still feeling tired, and looked up to see Will across the table. I narrowed my eyes at him, in confusion. His glow was slightly dimmer than before I closed my eyes. _Did I have a nap?_

"Yes you did-don't worry, I've been learning a lot of dutch." I smirked playfully.

"Alright then, what's for supper?" I asked in dutch. I saw a shimmer of yellow.

"Uh . . . Wait a minute." I waited a few second before opening my mouth. "Ah-ah, we is having noodles." He answered in dutch. I stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a laugh. Salmon appeared among his colours, and I stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, but 'we is having noodles' is hilarious." Will chuckled."So what are we having, _other_ then noodles."

"Vegetables and broth." I heard the chair scrape and saw his aura move toward the kitchen. I noticed a subtle blip of black.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could do more than see auras." A small alarm went off in my head. It wasn't any of his business if I could.

"Why, is your spidey-sense telling you something?" I retorted nonchalantly. The black blip disappeared.

"Sort of. The vibe I'm getting is that there is more to you than what you give, but you're non-threatening unless extremely provoked."

"And here I thought you were just highly instinctive."

"You know when Tori and Gemini told me that you were a bit sarcastic, they were completely wrong. You're the queen of sarcasm."

"This is me teasing actually. My sarcasm has a lot more sass." I heard Will chuckle. He started to make the soup when I got uncomfortable at the silence.

"Can you press play on the iPod in the player behind you? I'm starting to get bored." I closed my eyes, while hearing Will's feet shuffle. Shortly after, I heard the start of Chris Titus' 'Love Is Evol' and smiled in amusement.

"You listen to comedians?" Will asked, sounding in disbelief.

"I can't exactly watch TV, besides I get tired of listening to music once in a while."

"How do you set this up?"

"I have two younger siblings who do my bidding."

"Wish that could happen with my siblings."

"Yeah well. They mainly do it out of guilt and love."

"Why?" I ignored him and focused on the comedian's story. Will seemed to get that I didn't want to talk about, considering he didn't ask again. We both laughed at the jokes through the making and eating of supper, enjoying the moment of bliss in each others company. Then the album ended, ending the moment with it. I sat there with my elbow on the table, fingers fiddling, remembering the last time I felt this good. My recovery after the accident, which brought a set of unwanted, bitter memories. I buried the memories, got up, muttered goodnight, then went straight to bed.

* * *

We arrived at the church just in time to miss being rained on. The mass seemed as good as the vicar could make it. When it was finished, I was going to ask the vicar for help when I was accosted by Sterre Henson with her son, followed by her mother Didrika de Vries.

"Good morning Aries. Nasty weather we are having, and who is this with you? A gentleman friend perhaps?" Didrika asked, giving me a curious colour. Sometimes, grannies were just too nosy.

"Good morning to you too. This is Will Benedict, he's a friend of my younger siblings. He from America is helping Tori with a project and I am helping him adjust to our culture." I heard Will greet the family. I saw a shimmer of blush in both Sterre and Didrika.

"He's quite handsome." Sterre commented.

"And American." Commented Didrika. _Oh brother._ I held back the urge to groan.

"I was going to ask the vicar for advice on something, then go home with Will when the rain stopped.

"Well that's too bad. I would drive you both back, but I need to get to work soon and you have to talk to the vicar. I hope we see each other again soon." Suppressing another groan, I left and went in search the vicar.

* * *

Skylar Matthys was one of the few female vicars on the planet, but in my opinion she was one of the best. Probably better than some old geezer with bad breath. I waited by her office so that I could talk to her. My attention was caught by the approaching pink, teal, and amethyst colours of Skylar. I saw a tiny black spark of curiosity.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." I informed her.

"Of course. Come inside." I heard her open the door, and felt her grab my arm and guide inside the room. She situated me to sit in a chair, then moved to sit behind her desk. "So what do you need help with?"

"My younger brother and sister have made it so that I'll have to live with their friend from America for the next while."

"You don't like the situation?"

"I'm fine with the situation, I just don't like the guy." I answered with a scowl.

"Why not?"

"He's a nosy idiot. He asks invasive question, says the most stupid things, and acts like a joker when he actually sucks at it." I rant.

"Hmm, I sense that there is more that you aren't telling me." She inquired. I sighed.

"He makes me feel . . . Better, which I haven't felt in a long time. The last time I felt better, it was a lie. A lie I believed in for years because I was vulnerable and in a dark place. It's not the same situation, but he's going to leave. If I don't get attached, I won't relapse back to that vulnerability."

"But you also won't better. Is that not something you also want?" I didn't answer. "Who's to say that you will get worse. You won't know unless you try."

* * *

I was sitting on a bench, conveniently situated by a window, waiting for Will. I heard light footsteps come towards me then stop. I looked up at him.

"You know you can sit down. You won't get in trouble." I watched him walk over, and sit beside me.

"So, did you get the help you wanted?" I nodded. There was a moment of silence.

"How much do you know? About what happened. How I lost my sight."

"Not much considering that I didn't know you were blind. All I know is that it was bad, really bad." Another lapse of silence.

"My dad was the CEO of a company that had been in his family for generations. His parents married for benefits to the company, so their son made sense that he should also marry for benefits to the company. He married a woman whose father was beginning to rise in the business industry, grandparents kind of arranged it. Especially since they had come from savant descent, no muggles aloud." I chuckled at the last bit. "My father and his wife were having their first child when he met my mother. She was a refugee from Ireland during 'The Troubles'. Her entire family had been killed and she fled for her life. They knew they were soul finders right from the start. They married, then he brought her to a cottage my ancestors built in the countryside. She told him what happened to her family, and he told her about his marriage and the baby he and his wife were having. She still wanted to be with him though, and in three months time, she told him about the child _they _were going to have. My father had an admiration for constellations, named all his children after them. He visited my family as much as he could, told about his other family, stories about the constellations we were named after, guided us to control our powers. I smiled at the happy memories that came, then my smile was gone.

"Then the day came . . . The day my father died, drunk driver. All of us cried, mom the hardest. That was the first day things went bad. When mom found out, she snapped. I approached her to try and comfort her, but I wasn't paying attention to the waves of distress she was giving off. Luckily I had enough sense to tell Gem and Tori to hide before she attacked me." I felt sadness come off Will. "After that, anytime any one of us was in the same room as her, she attacked them. I-I tried to take the brunt of it as much of it, but whenever I was resting Gem and Tori would sometimes approach her, and she would lash out at them. Then, two months after my father's death, my mother received a letter from him. I paused for a moment, remembering that day.

"I thought she would get better." I said wistfully. "As she read the letter, I felt a rage slowly build up inside her. I got scared then, I telepathically ordered Gem and Tori to hide in the bedroom closet. When she finished the letter, her rage built up so large, I was frozen in place. She came at me with everything she had, even her powers. If my grandparents hadn't arrived, I might not be here now. I remember waking up in the hospital, but not being able to see. Apparently during her attack she the damaged the optic part of my brain, damaging the neurons that receive the info of what I see. Later that night . . . My mother killed herself." I finished, and waited for Will to say something.

"Thank you for telling me that, and . . . I'm sorry you had to remember all that." I felt my eyes water at his words. I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulder, pulling against. I was stunned at first, then closed my eyes and let my tears fall. After a while, the pitter patter of rain stopped. I opened my eyes and sighed. Pulling away, I sat up and moved to leave.

"C'mon, let's go back."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When we got home, there were several packages at the door. Opening the door, Will brought in the packages. I closed the door, and heard the sound of tape ripping.

"My computer's here! Finally, I can work on the project. The rest seem to be for you."

"Must be the CDs I ordered."

"I noticed that you have quite a collection in your studio."

"Yeah well, these are most likely the ones I asked Tori to get me." I said, opening the packages. I pulled out five CDs.

"Hey. Those are the CDs I got for Tori." I looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Tori asked you to get CDs for him?" I cocked an eyebrow, at the salmon that appeared.

"Yeah, he asked me to get some albums for "his sister". I assumed he was talking about Gemini, so, they're kind of singers _she _listens to." The salmon began to clear away.

"Okay, so what did you get?"

"P!nk's newest album, The Goo Goo Dolls greatest hits: volume one, Florence + the Machine, Muse, and Diana Krall. Not exactly the kind of music I heard you listening to the other day." I shrugged, then grabbed the CDs.

"Come on. I'm going to need your help breaking into these albums." I headed to the studio, listening to Will's footfall behind me. When I entered, I went to my music player, took out the disk already in it, and placed one of the new one in it. Pressing play, I turned around and slid down the cupboard to the floor. I looked up and saw Will still standing at the door.

"Sit down anywhere, the floor's free." I said, waving my arm across the room. He came over and sat down beside me. I closed my eyes and listened to the song, it wasn't so bad.

"So, what are going to do if you don't like one of them?"

"Probably send it to Gem. So who are we listening to?"

"P!nk." I nodded. "So why do you have so much music?" My mouth pulled to one side. _Another stupid question, why am I not surprised._

"Since I can no longer see, it would make sense for me to try and utilize my other senses as much as possible."

"Your wrong you know. Your sarcasm doesn't have sass."

"Well keep asking stupid questions, and I just might have start calling you an idiot."

"Hey!" I laughed at his outrage. "So, you mentioned that you sometimes felt your mom's emotions?" My mood fell, and I stared down.

"Yeah, I don't know how that works, so I can't control it."

"So you can still do it?"

"It gave me hope when I couldn't see colours at the hospital, when I woke up." There was a moment of silence.

"You also mention another sibling you have from your dad's other family."

"Mm-hmm. Draco and Andromeda. They actually aren't that bad, considering their mother. When people found out about my family, it made quite the blow to her reputation in society." A song came up and I cringed at the sound of the person who sang for f.u.n.

"Gah! Skip it. Skip it." I shrieked. Will chuckled. I felt him rise, and the song changed. I sighed in relief as he sat back down.

"So Aries, Gemini, Draco, Andromeda. What's Tori, Taurus?" I giggled a bit.

"He would be _extremely _unhappy if he was. It's Sagittarius."

"So why isn't his name Sage?"

"Because I was two, and that was the closest pronunciation I could make of his name."

"Okay, tell me the stories." I turned to face him. There wasn't a colour showing to indicate that he was joking.

"Huh?"

"The stories you mentioned earlier, about the constellations you were named after." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, which one?"

"Let's start Taurus so I can understand why Tori doesn't like, then work backwards." I took a deep breath before beginning.

"Okay. Taurus is the bull constellation, which is also part of the zodiac. The story is that one day, when Zeus looking down from the heavens, he saw King Agenor's beautiful daughter Europa by a seashore, collecting flowers. Zeus immediately fell in love with the girl, and came down to the earth, disguised as a white bull. When Europa saw the bull, she made a flower crown with the flowers she picked up, and placed them on his head. The bull then lowered to the ground so she could climb up on his back. Then as soon as she was on , Zeus plunged into the and swam to the island of Crete, where he had his way with her."

"As a bull?" Will asked, sounding a little overwhelmed.

"Some say he changed into an eagle after bring her to the island, before ravaging her."

"I can see why Tori wouldn't like having the name." I smiled.

"Sagittarius next, right?"

"Yep."

"Sagittarius is the archer constellation, and is also part of the zodiac constellations. Some say it is Chiron, king of the centaurs, guiding the argonauts. There isn't much _clear_ history about it. Andromeda was the daughter of Cassiopeia and Cepheus, also two other constellations. Cassiopeia claimed that she and her daughter were more beautiful than any of Poseidon's nymphs. Outraged, Poseidon took Andromeda out of revenge, and chained her naked to a rock to be eaten by the sea-creature, Cetus. Just before Cetus could devour her, Perseus came, killed the creature, and rescued Andromeda. They decided to get married, and her parents weren't keen about the wedding, so the caused a disturbance where they both lost their lives and were placed in the night sky. Later, Athena placed Andromeda in the sky, between her parents."

"These stories are something you miss? I'm gonna nightmares tonight because of them."

"Yeah, they're a little morbid and crazy, but they're cool." I heard the music stop playing. "Wanna put in another one."

"Continue storytelling." I said as he rose.

"I thought they were freaking you out."

"Well after your description, I want to hear more." I heard music start, and felt Will lower down.

"What are we listening to now?"

"Florence + the Machine." I nodded, then took another deep breath.

"Okay, we're now on Draco. Draco was the dragon in charge of guarding the Hesperides tree, famous wedding present to Hera for its golden apples. Hera tasked Heracles to steal some of the apples for one of his labours, thinking that he would be killed by the dragon. Heracles however, convinced Atlas to do the task for him by holding the sky. Atlas agreed, killed the dragon, got the apples, and went back to Heracles to taunt at him when Heracles tricked Atlas into holding the sky again. Hera, feeling sorry for the dragon, placed him in the sky. Gemini is said to be the twin half-brothers, Castor and Pollux. Leda, the queen of Sparta, was bathing on the day of her wedding, when Zeus came to her as a swan."

"That is seriously messed up."

"Shut up, I'm telling the story. The two of them joined the argonauts, then spent their time raiding cattle and abducting young women. During one of the raids, one of their cousins became enraged and killed Castor. Pollux, mourning for brother, wanted to join Castor in the underworld. Zeus was shocked by the love Pollux had for his brother, that he put them both in the sky, together."

"That's a nice ending, first one I heard so far. What's next?"

"Aries." There was a bit of silence. "The story of Aries the ram is that the King of Thessaly's two children, Phrixus and Helle, were being beaten by their stepmother. Hermes was enraged by this, and sent a ram to take the children away. Helle lost her grip and fell, becoming a river between Europe and Asia called the Hellespont. Phrixus made it to the shores of the Black sea, and sacrificed the ram to a dragon. The ram then became the golden fleece. Kind of apropos isn't it." I felt Will tuck a stray hair behind my ear. I looked at him, and saw the pink flare.

"Doesn't mean it's your life." I reached out and tentatively touched his mouth. It was mainly a straight line, with the corners of his mouth were lightly turned up. I made the same sympathetic smile and dropped my hand. "Come on storyteller. We have three more albums to get through."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

By the time I ran out of stories, we were in the middle of the last album, which was Diana Krall.

"Wanna dance?" Will asked. I shrugged.

"Eh, why not?" I pushed myself up and felt Will grab my hand. He pulled my a few steps forward, then put my right hand on his shoulder, and held my left hand while putting his left hand on my waist. He pulled me to the side, then forward and turned me to the side. He repeated the routine, then let go of my waist and spun me.

"You're not a bad dancer."

"Think I make a career out of it?" I joked as he put his hand back on my waist. We continued dancing, and I started to feel uncomfortable. I heard my heart beat, my breathing quickened, and I was feeling hotter.

"Are you all right?" I felt the blush in my cheeks and immediately looked down. _What the hell's wrong with me? _The song ended and we stopped dancing. Unable to control myself, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and started to cry. Will gently put his arms around me. After a few minutes, I pulled away and rubbed my eyes.

"Jeez, I'm such a mess. I can't believe I'm crying." I heard the phone ring and went to answer. I picked up the phone and took one last sniff before answering it. "Hello?"

"Ari! You okay? You sound weird." I smiled at Gemini's enthusiasm.

"I'm fine, what's up?"

"Do you know whether or not Will brought a suit for nice occasions?"

"I don't know, let me ask." I put my hand over the mouthpiece and turned to Will, who had a bit of black around him. "Did you happen to bring something to wear someplace fancy?"

"Not really, no." I removed my hand.

"He says he didn't. What's all this about?"

"Grandma and Grandpa want to meet Will, at dinner tomorrow. The whole family is going to be there, wanting to meet him, and you know how Claudia can be."

I sighed. "Where are we going?"

"The Chinese restaurant. Tori's picking you up."

"Call him and tell him to help Will get some new clothes during our massages."

"Oh yeah! That's tomorrow isn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Bye!" I hung up and turned around to look at Will, who had a black mist swirling around him.

"So . . . You're invited to a family dinner tomorrow." I informed him, sounding like it was a natural thing.

"Uh-huh. What does that have to do with Tori finding me new clothes?" He sounded unhappy.

"Well, you can't go to a fancy restaurant, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans." The black was replaced with magenta.

"Why are we going someplace fancy?"

I sighed, putting down the phone, " 'Cause we're that family."

* * *

"So, how are you and Will getting along?" Gem asked, I shrugged. We were in robes, sitting in the waiting area of the spa. Will was still sulking about getting new clothes by the time Tori picked him up. Gem helped me pick out an outfit, then took us to the spa. I always looked forward to _these_ days, it's always nice to be pampered once in a while.

"Fine I guess."

"Well that's good. He's really a nice guy."

"I know." I said, closing my eyes to relax.

"Uh-huh. Tell me honestly, how many times have forced yourself to be nice because he's mine and Tori's friend?" I shrugged again. I wasn't keeping track, why should I? I heard Gem chuckle and felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I opened my eyes.

"I told him about mom." I said in a quiet voice. I felt Gem tense for a moment. "And the stories dad told us. It was under the advisement of my vicar."

"Was that the only reason?"

"Hey. I'd like to point out that it was _yours _and Tori's idea for him to stay with me." I said.

"Yeah, but we didn't expect you to tell him your life story."

"I did not tell him my life story. Besides, Skylar believes it would be good for me to become friends with him."

"Look, I'm happy that you're trying to get out there. I just don't want what happened with Rand to happen again."

"That's different. Will and Rand are not the same."

"You mean Will isn't going back to the states?"

"Look, can we just forget about everything and try get rid of the tension of tonight?" I saw a spike of magenta go through her.

"Alright, but don't I'm going to forget this. You've been through enough pain for a lifetime. You don't need anymore."

"Pain is part of life Gem. People will always experience it, whether or not they want it." She let go. I turned to face her, there was a flare of magenta. "Hey come on, Cheer up. We came here to forget about all the bad things in life." I said reassuringly, while patting her head. The masseuse then came, and took us to get our massages.

* * *

"So, you ready to meet the family?" I asked Will.

"Do I have a choice?" He replied, I smiled.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you look handsome." I said, humorously.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Especially with your hair down."

"I usually let my hair down when I go out."

"You didn't yesterday." He pointed out.

"I said usually." I scowled.

"Are you okay?" I sighed, and put a hand to my head.

"Gem's worried that this 'thing' we've got going on is going to hit the fan."

"Why? She knows I wouldn't intensionally hurt someone."

"That's not the point." I looked up to face him. "You're only here temporarily right?"

"Yeah."

"When you're finished, and have to go back home. I'll be all alone again."

"Doesn't mean I won't keep in touch."

"You will at first, but as move on with your life, you'll begin to forget about me. It's okay though, because even though you'll be here for a short time, you'll still be a great friend." I give him a grateful smile. I heard him sigh.

"So what do I need to do for tonight?"

"Look good, talk about your family's accomplishments, and every so often give a praising comment about my family." Tori arrived then, and Will helped to the car. I quickly got into the car and closed the door. I looked along the street and froze at the sight of familiar colours. It couldn't be. My eyes widened at the azure blue, and gold, surrounded by black. _Rand._

"Are you alright?" I turned to Will, concentrating on the scarlet, blue, and pink that made him up. I looked back, and the aura was gone. "Aires?"

"I'm fine. Just zoned out for a moment." _Maybe I just imagined it._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

When we arrived, Will escorted me into the restaurant. The seating hostess soon arrived.

"Do you have a table reserved?" She asked.

"Yes, we're part of the de Graaf party." Tori replied.

"If you can follow me." We followed her to the table. I felt Will lean down to my ear.

"Why do you guys have a different last name?" He whispered.

"We thought it would be better if we took our mother's maiden name." I whispered back.

"Did it work?"

"Sort of. Though Claudia liked the separation we put up, it didn't change the fact that her husband had another family." We approached a group of people I recognized instantly. The peach, lavender, and salmon colours of Andromeda. The dark blue, indigo, and burgundy aura of Draco, although there was a black mist around him indicating he had a big secret. The gold, mauve, and golden orange colours of the late Claudia de Graaf. The jade, fuchsia, and golden orange aura of Helena de Graaf. And finally, the gold, burgundy, and plum colours of Pater Henning de Graaf. I saw Claudia stand up as we approached.

"We're so glad you could make it, Mr. Benedict. Please, sit." I watched her come towards Will, and pull him away to the seat between her and Andromeda. "This is my daughter, Andromeda." _Oh jeez, she's trying this? _I felt someone grab my arm and looked to see Tori.

"Come on. Let's go sit down." He sat me next to Draco, sitting down on my other side. I looked at Will, and saw Claudia pawing him.

"I can't believe Tori and Gemini never told us that they were friends with a Benedict. Not that I can blame them, it's pretty unbelievable." _Hoo boy._

"Well, it's not a really special thing, you know." Will protested. Claudia gave a haughty laugh.

"Well, aren't you so modest." I resisted the urge to ease the migraine in my head. "So what kind of work do you do?"

"Right now, I'm doing odd jobs. I'm trying to get a degree in law actually."

"How exciting!" My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Wow. I never would have thought that you were the lawyer type." I confess.

"Do I have that look about me?" Will asked.

"No. You just don't seem like the suit type." I heard Tori chuckle.

"She's got you there Will, you can't deny it." The waitress came around and served us water, as grandfather ordered.

"From what I've heard of the Benedict family, you don't seem to be all that impressive." Grandfather pointed out.

"Pater, he's a guest. Treat him with respect." Helena scolded. I covered a smirk. Helena de Graaf was definitely someone you didn't want to cross.

"So Aries." I turn to Andromeda. "How is your art going?"

"Fine. My art dealer adores me, for my paintings." I replied.

"I saw a few from my friends. They were amazing."

"They are quite extraordinary." Will commented. The tone of his voice implied admiration, and something else. Which made Claudia upset. _Time for a break I think. _I pushed my chair back.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said rising.

"I'll take you." Draco announced, standing up. Surprised, I let him take my arm and guide me to the bathroom. I went to the sink and splash water on my face. Rubbing my eyes, I sighed.

"I need to get some sleep." I said, closing my eyes and resting my hands on the counter.

"Something keeping you awake?" I opened my eyes a little and looked at Draco.

"Yeah. A yank who, I recently discovered, wants to be a lawyer."

"He doesn't seem that bad."

"He's an idiot, but never mind that." I turned around and leaned against the counter. "What's on your mind?" I watched him come towards me, an extension of himself coming reaching towards me.

"Someone sent this to me. No note." I reached out, palm up. He placed a metal pendant in my hand. I frowned at the familiarity of the pendant, and turned it over to feel the face. My eyes widened with fear as my thumb glided across the the surface. A sun with a spear in the middle. Rand's trademark medallion. _Maybe I did see him. _I closed my hand around the medallion.

"Something on your mind?"

"Only impossible things. I saw Rand by my house."

"That's not possible."

"He was there for a second. So clear and distinct." I felt Draco's hands on my shoulder.

"Aries listen to yourself. Rand is dead, remember?"

"It was him, I know it."

"Aries, you killed him. There is no way he could have been there." I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"The only way that _this_, could have gotten to you, is if someone knew you were there that night." I gestured the medallion as I talked. "Only three people were there that night, you, me, and Rand. Unless someone is able to talk to the dead, the only way _this_ could have gotten to you is by Rand." Draco let go of my arms.

"Even if you were right, how could he be alive again? Why wouldn't he send the medallion straight to you? And why now?"

"It's not impossible to bring someone back from the dead, especially if you have the ability to do it." _Like Linda Klug._

"And the medallion?"

"It's a message. To let me know that he is alive. If it was sent to me, I would have passed it off as someone else."

"So why now? That was over five years ago." I reopened my hand and felt the surface again.

"I don't know."

* * *

By the time Will and I got back, it was almost midnight. I sighed wearily as I took off my shoes.

"Are you alright? You've been withdrawn the entire evening." I turned to him, and saw his curiosity.

"Just bad memories resurfacing." I replied, walking towards the staircase.

"Wanna tell me about it?" I stopped at the base of the stairs. I wanted to say no, but couldn't. I didn't want anyone who didn't know my dark secrets to know about them. Instead, I turned around and sat on a step.

"Five years ago, I was in a relationship with a long time friend. I guess you could call him a typical bad boy, but I didn't realize how dangerous he was. Eventually, Draco managed to make me see my friend for what he truly was, and I never saw or heard from him ever again." Good enough story.

"What brought this on?"

"Draco received something that reminded him of my friend. He wanted to talk about it."

"Is your friend the reason why you are the way you are now?" I nodded. I felt my eyes itch and rubbed them.

"I'm tired. See you in the morning." I stood up and turned around to climb the stairs.

"Aires." I groaned inwardly, and narrowed my eyes at him. "Am I the only friend you've made since then?"

"No." I answered innocently. "You'd be the second."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

A week had passed since the restaurant, and since then I have dove into my work. I just wrapped up my newest painting, sat back, and smiled in content. It had been bugging me for days, especially since the inspiration for it kept invading my space. _I wonder if having lunch together, and delivering paintings to the gallery will constitute as a date. _I crossed my arms, and bit my lip. _Sod it._ I grabbed my paintings, turned around, and headed for Will's room. I knocked, and the door opened in seconds.

"What's up?"

"How'd you like to take a break, and help me deliver these?" I asked, cheerily. "I figured we could get some shwarma on the way back."

"Alright. Just let me save my work." He closed the door, then came back after a minute. "Can I take some of those?"

I handed him a couple, and went down the stairs. I put on my shoes and opened the door, waiting for Will to exit. I felt him pass, then closed the door and locked it. I started walking down the street.

"So, how's your dutch coming along?" I asked.

"Pretty good I guess."

"Only reason I ask is because Adam, my art dealer, doesn't speak english. Also, he's gay, so he may flirt with you."

"What?!"

"Well he's currently in a serious relationship, so he might not." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw a magenta-grey swirl slowly clearing.

"Do you often deliver your paintings?" Will asked.

"Only when I'm in a _really_ good mood." We walked silently for a few minutes.

"You know, this place reminds me a bit of Venice." Will commented.

"Are you talking about the lack of cars, or the way the city is set up?"

"Both actually." I shrugged.

"What can I say, there is something about cities that don't change." We reached the art gallery and entered.

"Ari!" I snapped my head in the direction of the excited voice. I saw a cloud of gold and lavender, hurtling towards me. Adam pulled me into a tight hug, then let go to kiss me on each cheek. "I can't believe you're here! This friend of your brother and sister must be a good influence on you. Is this him?" I turned around to look at Will.

"Hello, I'm Will Benedict." He greeted, in flawless dutch

"Attractive and fluent in dutch." I gently swatted Adam.

"You are taken, remember?" Adam sighed.

"Such is life. So Ari, what presents did you bring me today?" I handed him the paintings I had. I heard Adam unwrap one of the paintings, then heard a gasp. "Oh Ari! It's divine. I'll have to put on display. By the way, I got a call from a reporter asking to have an interview with you."

"I was wondering. What did you tell the reporter?"

"I told her there might be a chance for you two to meet at the charity event friday." I nodded.

"Well see you friday then. Will and I are going to get some shwarma on the way back. See you later Adam." I exited the gallery, and leaned back against the wall beside the door. I saw Will exit and grabbed his arm.

"Well that was . . . Interesting." I chuckled at Will.

"Let's go eat."

* * *

"So, for your conversational skills. I give you a so-so grade for your dutch." We were walking down the street, back home.

"Why are you nice to everyone else, except me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm never nice." We both laughed, but abruptly stopped when a man approached us. His colours were grey and yellow. _Not a good combination._

"Give me all your possessions!" He demanded. My attention snapped at Will, and I saw his aura flaring with some red and indigo shimmering around him. I tightened my grip on his arm and tried to dampen the red. After succeeding, I let go of his arm and approached the mugger. I reached for my crucifix, took it off, and started to hand it to the mugger. I was inches away from being able to touch the mugger, when a telepathic cry of outrage blasted through my head, causing me to stumble. I caught the yellow flare a panic in the mugger, and quickly grabbed him. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I started to manipulate the man's aura. I smothered the grey and yellow to a exhausted glow, then released contact. I hunched over, hands on my knees, feeling as if I had just ran for four straight blocks. I watched the man's aura slowly walk away. I felt myself sway backwards, until a pair of hands stabilized me.

"Can you walk?" Will asked in a quiet voice.

"Not without help." I replied. Will put my arm around his neck and started to walk. When we got home, I gave Will the key and let him guide me to the chair. I heard Will walk away, then came back and placed a wet cloth on my face.

"How are you feeling?" I removed the cloth and eyed him.

"Better." I put the cloth back on my face.

"How did you do . . . whatever you did back there?"

"I manipulated his aura, so that he would be in a trance. Once in the trance, he would be calm and emotionally stunted. He'll come out of it in about an hour, and he won't remember us. It something I was taught after becoming blind."

"How does it work?"

"First, I have to have physical contact. Once I have that, I can manipulate the aura in any way."

"Why were you taught it?"

"I thought it might come in handy. It certainly helped when I toned down your need for violence. Is this interrogation finished?" I removed the cloth, and my face in my hand, observing Will. _That telepathic cry . . . That was him wasn't it?_

"What's with that look on your face?"

"Who are you Will?" Grey flooded his aura.

"Are you okay? You didn't push yourself or anything did you?" My eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"I'm fine, just out of practice."

"Then what's with the weird question?" I quickly stood up, and grabbed him.

"Your cry of outrage affected me in a way that shouldn't be possible! Even now I can still feel it. So who the hell are you, to be able to do that to me?" I demanded angrily. The grey was slowly turning into turquoise.

"I affect you?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Can we try something? It might explain everything." I nodded reluctantly. "Talk to me. Telepathically." I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

_Who are you?_ I heard him gasp, then cup my cheek. I saw hot pink dominate his entire aura.

_It's you._

_ Answer me dammit!_ He placed his other hand on my other cheek.

_ I'm your soulfinder._ He leaned forward and kissed me.

My eyes widened in surprise, which was quickly replaced by fear. I started to remember other kisses, passionate hot kisses from Rand. A voice in the back of my head kept screaming, 'This is wrong!'. I pushed Will away and backed into the counter, rubbing my lips with the back of my hand. I looked at Will and saw that the hot pink was gone. His colours were back, with a small presence of grey. I dropped my hand from my lips and glared at him.

"Stay away from me Benedict." I ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door, and leaned against it, slowly sinking to the floor. A hand went to my mouth as I started gasping. I kept feeling memories of Rand, and what I felt with him. _Damn you Rand! Why did you have to start haunting me now?_ I thought about Will, and how I just acted towards him. I started to laugh hysterically at the situation. At the most, I thought I would get lonely after he left, but now things are different. Now he's my soulfinder, my other half. Now, his departure isn't going to just hurt me. It might just kill me. I changed my sitting position to the fetus position, put my head to my knees, and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I stood under the warm spray of the shower, feeling completely numb and empty. Only one thing has been going through my head, and it was the fact that Will Benedict was my soulfinder. I didn't even want a soulfinder, much less Will. _You're over thinking this. No one said you have to be with him._ But I'll be hurting him him. _You've already hurt him with your rejection. Don't forget that he is continuously hurting you. _That's right, Will is going to go back to America in a few months. We'll both be where we belong, it must stay that way. Besides, I doubt he wants to be bound to a person as dark as me. _Ironic, isn't it? You try to make a friend for a short while, and end up with a life-mate._ I put my hand against the wall, and focused on smothering the self-pity. I was bombarded with memories of Rand. It was at times like these that I wish I could see, just so I could throw something. I turned off the water, and left the shower feeling more exhausted than ever. I went to my bedroom, and heard the slow rumbling of thunder. I started to feel a pounding in my head, and rubbed my forehead. _The lack of sleep must be getting to me. _I jumped at the cold shiver that went through my body, and grabbed my hoodie. I left my room and went down the stairs, putting on the hoodie. I reached the bottom of the steps and heard a clattering. I looked into the kitchen and saw Will. Not surprisingly, there was magenta covering him.

"I hope you're not making a mess." I mentioned. I saw Will's aura go rigid.

"I'm not, I apologize for the noise." He said, sounding a little dead. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. I sighed, pushing passed it, and faced Will.

"Listen, after yesterday's discovery. I decided it would be best if we stick to the original arrangement. You stay for the months you planned, then you go back to the states. No romantic attachments." Will stayed completely still.

"Do I get I say in this?" He asked coldly.

"Is there something you need to say?"

"Only that I think it's a great plan. Who would want to be with a cold, selfish person like you?" I felt him go pass me, then heard a door slam. My head was beginning to throb. _Maybe a walk will help._ I turned and went outside, zipping up my hoodie, and putting up the hood. After a few minutes it began to pour, and my body started to feel heavy. My head began to feel like cotton, and my body began to shiver. _Crap. Figures that my common sense kicks in, _after,_ I get sick. I better get home before I pass out._ I turned around, and practically ran home. I got back, went inside, closed the door and leaned against, panting. I vaguely heard footfall on the staircase, as everything seemed to be heading father away. I barely registered Will's voice, as I felt all my strength disappear. I took a step forward, and felt myself plummet forward. The I remembered was hitting something solid. I couldn't tell if it was the floor, or Will.

* * *

I groaned, as I came awake to a head full of cotton. I tried to take in my surroundings, but could only make out that I was tucked into a bed.

"So, you're alive?" I cracked my eyes open, and turned my head in the direction of the voice.

"Barely." I croaked.

"Not surprising. You've managed to get a high fever. I need to take your temperature." I saw him come closer, and opened my mouth. I felt the thermometer go under my tongue and closed my mouth over. After a minute it beeped, and Will took it out of my mouth.

"So, what's the news?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Forty-two degrees Celsius."

"Damn." I heard Will move.

"I'll be in my room, call if you need anything." I heard the door open and shut, and sighed. The only thing worse than being bed-ridden, would be being blind and bed-ridden. If I could see, I could at least look at the ceiling. Instead, I am in complete darkness. Luckily for me, my eyelids were beginning to droop. After a minute, I was completely out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the field by the family cottage._ I'm dreaming._ One of the good things about dreaming was that it aloud me to see. The down side is that it was usually a nightmare. I turned around to get a handle on the dream, and noticed it was dark and windy. A flash caught my eye, and I looked to see a dark-haired man wearing gold sun medallion with a spear through it. _Rand, or at least how I imagined him._ He was smiling, as if he knew the outcome of what was going to happen next. He started to walk towards me.

"Tell me Aries. Did you really think that your darkest secrets wouldn't get out?" He pulled out a knife, and I backed up into something solid. I turned around to see another dark-haired man, with piercing hazel eyes.

"You're a cold, murdering witch. This is what you deserve." My eyes widen in recognition of the voice. _Will?_ He grabbed my arms tightly, ensuring I wouldn't get away. I looked back to Rand, and gasped as the went through me. I looked into his hate filled eyes with terror.

"You reap what you sew Aries. Never forget that." I watched as he pulled out the knife, to drive it back into me. I woke up screaming, and started to thrash when I felt held down.

"Aries stop! You're safe, it was just a dream." Will wrapped his arms around me. I slowly managed to stop thrashing and calm down. "Are you alright?" I nodded, breathing heavily from thrashing. I started to shiver from the cold air, and Will let me go. I laid back down, and he brought my covers back over me.

"I'm sorry for troubling you like this."

"Well I heard you moaning, so I thought you were in pain. I didn't think it was a nightmare until you started talking." I froze. "Who's Rand by the way." I waited a beat before answering.

"He was that friend I mentioned."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I was in the field by the cottage. You were there, holding me still while he stabbed me."

"What?" He asked incredulously. I turned away, unable to face him. I felt him lift the covers and join me, my eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Just because you refuse to accept me as your soulfinder, doesn't mean I should treat you the same way. Tell me about Rand."

"He was my best friend. A week after I lost my sight, I began to regain my abilities. However, I could only exercise a small fraction of it. My grandparents decided to help me recover my abilities by bringing a therapist. The therapist came from Germany, and brought Rand with her to help. Rand had the ability to give you anything you wanted, and place you under his thumb. At that time, I was bitter, confused, vulnerable. Rand became my constant, and helped expand my abilities. I was so entranced by him, I didn't realize what I was becoming. The harm I was giving out to others, manipulating their feelings for my own personal pleasure. Five years ago I was about to make the worst mistake of my life, but Draco managed to stop me before I could make it."

"What were you about to do?"

"I was going to extinguish a person's aura." Will's body went stiff.

"What happened next?" He asked tentatively. I couldn't blame him.

"I was unwilling to the deed at first, then Draco arrived and enforced me to stop. When that happened, Rand became furious. He was going to kill Draco, and before I knew it, I smothered his aura instead. I felt so betrayed, and so stupid. I cursed myself for not seeing Rand for what he truly was. I didn't realize until later that I had become the person Rand was trying to turn me into." I gritted my teeth.

"That's not true." I froze at Will's accusation."You're not that type of person, because you still have a good heart. Granted, it can be hard to find under all that sarcasm and rudeness."

"It doesn't change the fact that I killed someone." I pointed out.

"The fact that you move through it does. You are one of the most caring people I know, and nothing will ever change that." I relaxed at his words, then wrapped my arms around him. I could feel contentment irradiate from him. "By the way, I have decided to ignore your proposal, and continue with our relationship. Romantic attachments included." I smiled lightly before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

I slowly blinked awake to find Will gone. I stretched out, and heard the door open.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Will asked. I sat up and placed my hands on my lap.

"Better, a little hungry."

"Alright, open your mouth." I complied, and closed my mouth over the thermometer. "I'll be back with some food." Will left, then quickly with food, just as the thermometer beeped.

"How is it?" I asked, pulling out the thermometer. I heard Will put down the food, and felt him take the thermometer.

"Thirty nine degrees. Another twelve hours of sleep, and it might be gone completely." My eyes widened in surprise.

"_Twelve _hours?"

"I take it, by the surprise in your response, that you don't often get a good night's rest." I snorted at Will's comment.

"The last time I got a good night's rest, would be nearly sixteen years ago." I heard Will pick up the food, and sit next to me.

"Maybe my being there, was a good influence on you." He said smugly.

"Just because you've accepted me as your soulfinder, doesn't mean I have the same opinion for you."

"Then what _is_ your opinion of me." I looked away, and put a finger to my chin, pretending to think.

"Hmm. My idiotic American friend?" I give Will an innocent smile.

"Why do you keep calling me an idiot?"

"Because the most stupid things come out of your mouth. Now give me my food." I reached out, my hands making grabbing motions. I heard Will chuckle, then felt a bowl being placed in my hands. I brought a spoonful to my mouth, and notice a splash of peach mixed with black in his aura. I quickly swallowed. "You know you can ask me whatever's on your mind."

"I don't know where to start."

"Well, how about the question that keeps coming up?" I suggested.

"Okay. How close were you and Rand?" I let out a breath.

"I was becoming intimate with him, shortly before his death. After he died, anything romantic kind of . . . Repelled me." I felt him grab my hand.

"So I'll start slow." He turned my hand, palm up, and brought it to his mouth. My breath hitched at the sensation. I quickly pulled my hand back, and looked away blushing. "I guess I should go back to work then." My eyes widened, and I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Please. Stay." I could see the wariness in his aura.

"I don't know. You should get some rest."

"Well, how about this? You get my music player from the studio, and we could listen to some of my CDs." I watched the wariness slowly fade, and grinned. "Grab a CD from Within Temptation, Evanescence, Flyleaf, and Sick Puppies. And don't forget to put it back." I let go of Will's hand, and went back to eating. By the time I finished, he had set everything up and started a CD.

"What would you like to talk about?" Will asked.

"Well, since we have gone into great discussions about myself, how about we talk about you instead."

"What would you like to know?"

"Let's start with your family."

"I'm the fourth sibling of seven. I have three nieces, one nephew, and another one on the way. My parents are soulfinders, and the rest of my family have soulfinders of their own. We're heavily into music, skiing, and of crime solving."

"Tell me more."I said, bringing a leg up.

"Shouldn't you try to get some rest?"

"I told you, I don't get naps." I saw yellow skepticism. "Come on, where's the harm?"

"Alright. My father is Native American, and my mother came from a family of gypsies. They didn't tell me stories, like your dad, but they did teach me to be a good person."

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Whatever. I don't really have a preference."

"Why do you want to become a lawyer?"

"I want to help people. I figure a lawyer is good way to go about it."

"It depends on how you want to help."

"What do you miss most about seeing?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not done asking questions."

"You can ask the next one." He responded nonchalantly. I sighed, and tried to think of the answer. There were a lot of things I missed, but the longing usually lasted for a short time.

"Eyes." I finally answered.

"Eyes?"

"Yeah, you know how eyes are supposed 'the windows to the soul'? Well, it's sort of like that, except it's not. Eyes are like an expression of the soul. They have emotion, intensity-eyes express living."

"Huh. I never noticed that before."

"That's because you're an idiot, now my turn. Can you _only_ sense danger, or can you do more?"

"You mean aside from the telepathy and telekinesis?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, sometimes I can tell what kind of danger it is, and sometimes I can diffuse it, but it comes and goes."

"Hmm. Too bad you can't work on it, you might be able to control it then." He made an amused sound. I saw the pink flare a bit.

"Are you scared I'll reject you?"

"What?" I asked, completely perplexed by his question.

"I was wondering about your dream, and what it meant. Rand and his action are obviously the result of guilt, but I don't understand my part."

"Does it really matter? It was just a dream."

"Sometimes dreams are our subconscious telling us something."

"See?" I screeched, pointing my finger at him. "This is what I mean when I say that the most stupid things come out of your mouth." There was a moment of silence, and the CD ended. Will got up, and changed the disk to something else. An idea came to me then. "Grab my notebook, and pastels, they're in the second drawer on the right. I want to show you something."

"You know, your music sounds depressing." Will mentioned as he went to grab what I asked. I shrugged.

"It's probably partly the reason why I like it." I heard the drawer open and close, then felt the objects come into my hands. I felt the pages to see which were ripped. I ripped a piece off of each drawing, so could keep track of which pages I hadn't used. I found a page, and smiled a bit. I opened the pastels, and grabbed black, scarlet, blue, and pink. I began to colour the page, occasionally looking up at Will. When I had finished, I handed Will the notebook while putting the colours away. I looked at Will, and smiled when I saw a bit of gold.

"Is this a person?" He asked.

"It's how I see you."

"Wow. So according to your 'colour-wheel', I am loyal, responsible, compassionate, passionate and energetic?"

"Close. The red is actually scarlet, which indicates that you're laid-back. You enjoy life as it is, to the fullest." I heard a low whistle.

"You weren't exaggerating when you said you knew people."

"Well, that's not entirely true."

"No?"

"I have no idea where you came from, your full name, where you were born. Aren't those important facts about a person, that one could know?"

"But you know what kind of person they are, right from the start."

"Doesn't mean I _know_ them." I stressed. This was getting irritating. I laid down, brought the covers over me, and faced away from Will. I knew I was acting like a brat, but at the moment I didn't care how I behaved, so long as Will was gone. "You can keep the picture if you want." I felt his weight leave the bed.

"Get some rest." I felt him kiss my cheek, then heard him leave. I tentatively touched my cheek and blushed. I clenched my hand into a fist, and wished for sleep. Crushing any romantic feeling I was having for Will. _You won't fall in love. He's a complete idiot. _Yeah, and there's a reason why there's the saying, 'fool for love'.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

By the time I was in fit condition, it was friday, and I was trying to decide what to wear. I was having a hard time choosing because my thoughts kept going back to Will and his kisses. During the last couple of days, he has made polite advances, which has both irked and pleased me. I tried to focus back onto what to wear tonight, and failed. I nearly growled out loud in frustration. I jumped at a knock on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" Will asked, through the door.

"Everything's fine." I reply reassuringly. I listened to the retreating footfall, and sighed a breath of relief. Considering the newest development of our relationship, my hormones seemed to be going into overdrive. Every time he was close to me, I could blood pounding through my ears. The only other time that happened, was whenever I was about to be attacked. _In a sense you are. You are being attacked by emotions you often suppress. You're falling in love._ Shut up brain. I scowled to myself and picked a dress Adam had gotten me for my birthday. It was tight, short with spaghetti straps, and made of sequins. I zipped it up, put on some shoes, grabbed a clutch and left the room. I quickly shook out my hair as I went down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I looked up and stared at Will.

"Wow! You look, you look." I watched him go through several shades of pink, before turning back to normal. I regarded how his colours looked liked it was blended like the aurora borealis. I was so enthralled with his aura, that I didn't realize that I was approaching him until I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel anxiety and desire roll off him.

"Why are you anxious?" The question was redundant, but I wanted to know how he would answer.

"Um, well, I'm trying to control myself. I also don't know how to respond to this, since you have intimacy issues." I stood still, closed my eyes, and inhaled his scent.

"Can I try something? It requires you to be very still." I asked, nervously.

"Sure." He replied hesitantly. I took a step back, and began to feel Will's entire body. I traced his hips, and found them to be narrow. My fingers trailed up his lean stomach, straight to his slightly expand chest. I lightly felt both of his taut arms, down to his hands. My fingers brushed his palms, and I felt slight callouses. I went back up, all the way to his face. His face felt smooth, and slightly warm. I traced every part of his face and found full lips, a strong nose, light laugh lines around his eyes. My fingers went past his ears to his hair. It was soft, sticking out randomly, and almost reached the nape of his neck. I rested my hands on the nape of his neck, and very slowly brushed his lips with my own. When I pulled back, I slowly opened my eyes, and winced a little at Will's glow. Thankfully, grey wasn't an intense colour.

"Why, did you do that?" Will asked quietly. _Because I love you._ Like I would ever say that in real life, not that I was.

"I wanted to know what you looked like." I replied. Cruel as it was to leave him hanging, I couldn't think of an excuse to satisfy both of us. I quickly grabbed his hand, and lead the way to the gallery.

* * *

When we arrived, Adam pulled me away to a private spot for the interview. Promising to watch out for Will, he left quickly after disposing me. I sighed, berating myself for kissing Will back at the house. Why did I do it? What was the point of doing it? I was so busy arguing, that I barely noticed the familiar azure blue and gold blanketed in black. It was visible for a second before hiding in the stream of colours. I was looking intensely for Rand, until a touch brought me back. I jumped, and startled the person next to me. An orange and turquoise female.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention."

"My name is Saskia Jansen. I'm the reporter Adam told you about." She said, grabbing my hand.

"Yes, how are you?" She let go of my hand. I then heard shuffling paper.

"I'm glad you decided to show up. Truth be told, I've been wanting to talk to you since the first time I saw one of your paintings." I heard her clear her throat. "So, Miss Graham, how long have you been able to paint?"

"I started taking lessons when I was five years old."

"A young age to start. Was it your dream to become an artist?"

"No, I don't believe art was ever a goal for me. It just seemed to be something that was part of my identity."

"Interesting." She murmured. "Where do you get the inspiration for your paintings?" I sighed.

"It's different for each painting. Sometimes it's a reflection of what I hear of today's society. Sometimes I get it from my music, and on rare occasions, a person or moment in my life."

"Could you give me an example?"

"'Independence', the painting with the turquoise angel, shows the importance of an open mind with the downsides of society. Stereotypes and prejudices tend to block out other opinions"

"How do you choose which colours to use?"

"When I was learning art, I was taught about the various representations of colours, and how they go together."

"Do you find your blindness to be a handicap?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I sometimes think that I can move around better than someone who can see." I heard a small chuckle in response.

"What is your family's opinion on your occupation and fame?"

"They're fine with it, although it is a bit hard to say considering that they are busy with school and work to show interest."

"Why did you decide to be an artist?" I sighed.

"It was convenient, and like I said before, it's a part of who I am. I don't think I could more content doing something else." There was silence, followed by shuffling paper.

"Can I ask you something? Off the record." I cocked an eyebrow at the question.

"Sure." I replied warily.

"That guy you came in with . . . Is he your boyfriend?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"No-sort of- maybe, why?" I could feel heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Just curious. Well I'm finished here, it was nice meeting you." She left, and I went back to searching for Rand. I caught a flash of him across the room, and quickly went towards him. Moving past the groups of people, I finally managed to get to the spot where I saw Rand, but instead came face to face with.

"Will?"

"Aries, is something wrong?" I looked around to find Rand.

"Has anyone suspicious come around?" I asked, looking back at him.

"No, and I haven't sensed anything dangerous, why?"

"I thought I saw someone I knew." I answered, looking away. We stayed that way for a minute.

"So, I've been meaning to ask. Did you dedicate a painting to me?" I looked up with curiosity.

"Would it matter if I did?" I studied his colours, intensely. I just then noticed weird indigo fluctuations.

"Not sure." I was unnerved by his reaction, or lack there-of. Aside from the fluctuations, Will's colours weren't changing at all. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." I reply. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, do you want to go home?" I nodded. I watched him come towards me, then felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. We made a bee-line to the door, and strolled down the street for home. I was starting to get uncomfortable about Will's arm, until I felt it subtly tighten and shake. _Something's wrong here_.

"Will, are you alright?" I asked, sounding concerned.

"Mmm-hmm." My anxiety shot up, as I began to worry. Will was getting more tense the closer we got to the house, his arm gradually getting tighter. When we arrived, and Will dropped his arm, I felt relieved. When we went inside however, and closed the door, my anxiety come back. Will securely wrapped both his arms around my waist, then kissed me passionately when I turned to face him. My eyes widened in surprise, and I quickly shoved him away.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you-" Before I could finish, he pinned me to the wall with my back to him. I gasped when I felt him suck on my neck. He brought my wrists together to be pinned by one hand. His other hand then slowly went down my arm to my chest, where it gently squeezed. I moaned in response, and began to pant. He then began to kiss and nip down my neck, while his fingers pulled down a strap, all the to my shoulders. My entire body was screaming at me to make this stop, and to beg Will to do more. Closing my eyes, I grabbed what little control I had left, and shoved Will back. Still panting, I wrapped my arms around myself and watched Will. The fluctuations were gone, replaced with a flood of grey confusion, then yellow shame.

"What was I-." He stopped. I froze in fear as I saw magenta slowly cover all of Will. He quickly went to the door and left, before I could stop him. Sighing, I went the kitchen, made a cup of tea, and and sat down at the table, waiting for Will to come back.

* * *

Seven cups of tea later, I decided it was time to get out of my clothes and into my pajama's. When I came back downstairs, I played my iPod, made a pot of tea, and sat back down. I couldn't laugh at the jokes though, my mind was completely focused on Will. After another pot of tea, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked after picking up the phone.

"You know, good girls shouldn't be up this late." I froze at the recognition of the voice.

"Rand."

"Aries. It's been a awhile." I felt my anger rise.

"How did you get this number?" I demanded.

"Your beau was kind enough to put it into 'contacts'." _Beau? Does he mean Will?_ "I'm calling because I would like for you to come this evening for a little get together with the others. It's time for you to come back into the fold Aries."

"What have you done to Will?" I heard Rand sigh, and my free hand closed into a tight fist.

"Mr. Benedict was very large obstacle in our plans. First, he was a Benedict, and they're known for believing that savants should remain hidden from humans. Second, so long as he was with you, there wouldn't be any certainty that you would come back. Therefore he had to be taken care of." I stopped breathing._ No._ "I look forward to seeing you tonight Aries. Goodnight." I heard him hang up, but I still stood there. Will was gone, and it was my fault. I slowly sank to the floor and began to sob.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

I opened my eyes to white. No floor or walls, just white. Obviously I was dreaming, but this wasn't what I usually dreamed of.

"Aries." Called out a familiar voice. I slowly turned around to see a lean man with dark, untamed hair, and kind hazel eyes. Only slightly different from my last dream, he had a kind smile, full of relief. I returned a sad smile.

"You know, I'm not surprised that you showed up. After all, it's common for your mind to focus on the object of guilt."

"And what are you feeling guilty about?" I looked down, and placed my hand over his heart.

"I should have realized what was wrong. I should have noticed that you were fighting off Rand's power. I even let you run off without trying to stop you." I closed my fist as my shoulders shook from grief. "I'm sorry." My voiced cracked as I said the words.

"It's fine." I felt his hands on my shoulders. "I'm just glad you're okay. I'd hate it if something happened to you." I looked up into his eyes with hope. His eyes were warm, and full of caring, sincerity, and spunk.

"You know . . . With time . . . I could have probably fallen for you." He gives a surprised look.

"Aires?" I back away from him.

"Rand wants me to become a full member of Reihenfolge der markanten Sonne, order of the striking sun, and I'm going to do it."

"What is the order of the striking sun?" He asked nervously.

"The order's main objective is to make people aware of savants, and to prove our superiority over them. Eliminating those who would defy us is also part of its objectives."

"And you're going to be part of that? Why? Why would you put yourself in that much risk?" He demanded.

"Because it's the only way I'll find peace!" I screamed. I put my hand on my face. "I'm tired Will." I confess in a low voice.

"Tired?" He asked, sounding confused. I nodded.

"Tired of the lies, the pain, this weight I carry. With the order I might be able get what I deserve."

"And what's that? Prison? A mental institute? Death?" His voice got higher with each word. I noticed tears were spilling down my cheeks, and quickly rubbed them away.

"What if it is?" I challenged. "I mean, it's not like I have something to live for anyway." He roughly grabbed my arms, and I looked into his eyes, filled with anger and fear.

"What about Gem and Tori? Are just going to let them suffer? They need you." I shook my head.

"No they don't. They're happy with their own lives." His eyes started to glisten.

"Please." He begged, his voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind." I pushed him away, and woke up. I frowned, and sat up when I realized I wasn't in my bed. Slowly, the memory came back of crawling into Will's bed, after the phone call. In the desperate hope that Will wasn't completely dead, I went to his room to cling onto whatever memory was left behind. I smoothed my hand along the sheet, and sighed. _Can't sit here forever. Time to get ready._ I was heading to my room when the phone rang. Curious, I picked it up to see who it was.

"Sis?" My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Gem, what's up?" Gem rarely ever called me anything, aside from Ari, unless something was up.

"I've been trying to get in touch with Will, but I keep ending up with nothing. Have you seen him at all, or something?" She sounded worried, and I grimaced a bit.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. He went out last night, and I haven't seen him since." It felt painful, not telling her the full truth, but it was better if she didn't get involved.

"Well, if you somehow get in touch with him, can you tell him I want to talk to him?" She asked, sounding disappointed.

"Sure thing-just before you go, can you tell me what time it is?"

"It's six."

"Thanks." She hung up, I put down the phone and sighed. Eventually the truth would come out, and Gem would be heartbroken. I went to my room to get dressed.

* * *

Zwarte maan, otherwise known as Black Moon, was an underground nightclub for those who fit in the goth/emo stereotype. It was also the headquarters for Reihenfolge der markanten Sonne. I showed my id to the bouncer, and the door opened, letting out the blaring metal music. Putting my id away, I went inside, and put my hand on the wall. Eventually I made it to the main floor, and saw a familiar person approach me.

"Aries, glad that you could make it." I felt Rand grab my arm as he escorted me to the order. "By the way, I'd just like to mention that I'm not angry about you for killing me. It was my fault for threatening your family." I snuck a glance, and saw that he wasn't saying the complete truth.

"You know, it's alright for you to resent me. I doubt death was at all pleasant."

"You have no idea." He murmured. We approached a group that made up the remaining five council members of the order, excluding the head. Jakite was the order's oracle, she sees nearly everything and is often asked to give advice. Her colors were yellow, indigo, and turquoise. Quan had the ability to freeze things, and was usually the one who kept members in line. His colors were blue, grey, and turquoise. Aerona and Godric were the people who the order sent to take of opposers. I never found out what Aerona's ability was, but Godric was able create, and set forth a series of events with an object trigger. Her colors were black, red, and purple, while his were purple, yellow, and blue. Finally, Stephen, the vice-head with the ability to mimic the abilities of those within five meters of his presence. His colors were gold, indigo, and yellow.

"Aries, glad you could make it." Stephen commented.

"Yes, however I am confused as to why I'm here." I mentioned as Rand sat me down.

"A problem has arisen, and only you can fix it." I look at Stephen with a curious look. "You are aware of a group of savants that were arrest in the summer 2011, are you not?"

"I heard about it."

"Though not part of the group, it seems that Ms. Klug was arrested as an accomplice. Last month we got word that she had died." My eyebrows furrowed at Stephen's explanation.

"Alright, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Linda made you her successor, should anything happen to her." Jakite answered.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, eyes wide with surprise. "How is that possible. I don't even agree some of the objectives. I've even killed a member!" I pointed at Rand.

"Linda saw hidden potential inside you." Jakite replied.

"And what do _you_ see?" I spat. There was a moment of silence as we waited for her response.

"There are possibilities."

"Besides, Rand knew better then to attack your family. In my opinion, the cocky S.O.B got what he deserved." I stared at Aerona.

"In any case, why am I the head?" I asked.

"Because you understand people. You can find their strengths and weaknesses, and you can also change a person." Stephen pointed out. I couldn't deny that, after a few minutes of thinking, I sighed.

"Fine, but we work by my rules. No unauthorized killing, and convert those who get in the way. We'll get more people if we look like a religion, and not a cult."

"Is that all?" Stephen asked.

"No, for the moment, I'd like everyone to focus on gaining popularity. The more people know about us, the more support we gain.

"Alright then, first meeting with new head, Aries Graham, now at a close. Meeting adjourned."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

I opened my eyes to a bright sun. I recognized the surroundings to be the beach house dad got us for one summer. We had it for an entire week, and for that whole week he was with us. That week was one of the best times of my life. I laid down, closed my eyes, and began to reminisce. That is, until a shadow came over me.

"Hello you." I greet.

"So, what happened?" Will asked.

"I became the new head of the order."

"I can't believe you're doing this." He sulks. I made a noise of indifference.

"Is that my shirt?" I opened my eyes to look down at the shirt, then up at Will.

"And if it is?" I asked nonchalantly. He sat down, crossed his legs, and stared at me as if trying to understand me. "Would you rather I didn't wear it?" I asked innocently, while fingering the first buttoned-up button. He brought his hand down his face, resting over his mouth.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" He asked through his hand. I smirked, then moved the hand fingering the button above my head, sighing. When I got home, I went to Will's room to sleep there again. This time I changed into one of his shirts instead of my pajamas. It was button-up that ended just past my hips.

"To cling to the feeling I suppose." I answered, looking away.

"What feeling?" I look back at him, feeling tears build in my eyes.

"Happiness."

"Happiness?" I smile at how completely perplexed he looks, and nod.

"You know, this is one of my favorite memories." I comment, covering my eyes with my arm. "When I was seven, my dad took us to the beach house, and all five of us stayed there for the entire week." I felt tears spill down the side of my face. "I've been unhappy for so long, that I forgot what it felt like. Then you showed up, and I felt happy again. I couldn't even hate you for being my soulfinder, because deep down, I wanted to be with you. I so badly wish I could hate you for making me suffer like this."

I flinched when I felt him touch my arm. He slowly pulled my arm away, and I saw the sadness in his eyes. He shifted his legs to be on his knees, cupped my cheek, and leaned down to kiss my eye. He pulled away, and brushed away a tear with his thumb.

"I wish I could take away all your pain." He whispered. I give him a sincere smile.

"I wish this could happen in real life."

"Why can't it?" He asked, curiously. My head snapped to the side.

"Because you're dead for one! It would also be difficult, since my new coworkers will want you dead, if you were alive." I felt him stiffen.

"Does that include you?" I didn't answer. "What if I was alive?"

"Impossible." I scoffed.

"But if I was." He reiterated.

"Why would you want me in the first place? I've hurt people, manipulated them, I killed my best friend without a second thought."

"You have a good heart-"

"You're wrong!" I interjected. I slipped my free arm across my chest. "I want to do those things. I crave it. I think that's what scares me the most, the fact that I desire to hurt people like an addiction. How can I have a good heart if I feel this way-." I was suddenly pulled into Will's chest.

"You are a good person. It's just like you said, you haven't been happy in a long time. People who aren't happy, tend to be resentful of others." I slowly looked up into his eyes. He smiled gently, and kissed me between the eyes. "I promise, I'll make you happy again. You won't ever be unhappy again." I faced his chest.

"You shouldn't make empty promises you know." I stated.

"It's not." I scowled.

"How? You're dead, remember?"

"Jesus came back to life."

"That's not the same!" I shouted.

"In any case my lovely reprobate, I have to leave now. Be safe, and don't get into trouble." I stuck out my tongue as he faded, then turned back to the memory. I put a hand over my heart, and sighed. My heart was at a breaking point, on one hand I can suffer from agony, on the other I can finally be happy again.

* * *

"So what is today's schedule?" I piped. Three days had passed since that dream with Will, and I have barely slept since then.

"There have been a few fights since you came into your new position, as well as many cries of outrage." Quan reported.

"That is to be expected, what else?"

"We've set up membership recruitment on the savant net. Since this morning, over one hundred savants have become members." Stephen stated.

"Is that all?"

"The Benedicts have arrived this morning. They should be here soon." Jakite announced.

"What?" Aerona cried out.

"It's sooner than I expected." I murmur. "Do you know who?" I asked.

"I think it would be safe to assume Victor Benedict, the one with the FBI, is here, but I believe there is another."

"Whoa whoa whoa-hold up! Are you telling us that you knew this would happen?" I turned to Aerona.

"Of course. After all, Rand did kill one of the brothers."

"What?" Stephen shouted, outraged.

"What is the plan to avoid this?" Godric asked. There was silence as I felt their eyes on me.

"Simple, you leave, and I stay here." I heard Rand laugh, and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Y-you can't be serious." He said, trying to stop laughing.

"Oh, but I am. You see, since Rand phoned me, I had planned to become part of the order solely for this moment. I was never intending to stay for a long time. If anything happens to me, Stephen takes charge." I saw yellow disbelief in all of them, except Rand who had red rage envelop him.

"How dare you mock us by doing this." He seethed.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't much time left to escape." Slowly they all left, except Rand. "I take it you've been waiting for this moment as well."

"Before I answer, tell me this. What was he to you, the Benedict."

"He claimed to be my soulfinder." I heard him chuckle, then watched as his entire aura turned magenta. I felt myself fly backward, slamming into a wall. I gasped, fell to my knees, then the floor.

"I've waited five years to do that." He chuckled, walking towards me. He fisted my hair, and brought me to his face. "You know, I didn't think he was important, but now that I know he was your soulfinder." He flung me past him, and I crashed into the chairs all the members used. I groaned in pain, then looked up to see him there.

"Is that it? Your revenge constitutes of throwing me into obstacles?" I asked, stubbornly. He began to kick, and stomp against my ribs. I was about to pass out from the pain, when he grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Oh no, not yet. Not until you've experienced what you put me through that night." He flung me to the ground on my back. I hissed at the sharp pain in my torso, then gasped out when I felt weight on my ribs. I so distracted by the agony from my ribs, that I didn't notice Rand wrap his hands around my throat until he began to squeeze. _C'mon, fight back!_ Why? _Because he's going to kill you otherwise._ But isn't that what I want?_ Get a hold of yourself, and live! Live for Will, and your family._ What's the point? Will's dead, and my family doesn't need me. My eyes slowly shut, as my body slowly shut down from lack of oxygen. Then it suddenly, the hands and weight were gone. Like I was in the ocean. _Am I . . . dead?_

"Aries! Aries please, hang on!" _Will_. There were other sounds in the background, but I couldn't understand it. "Vick, she's barely breathing." _Who's Vick?_

"Check her pulse." _Another voice? _I was vaguely aware of pressure on my wrist. Everything seemed to be slipping away. _Am I, sinking?_

"It's faint." _Faint?_ After that, everything became indecipherable, as I sank deeper. I did however keep hearing my name. From a worried, caring voice.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

There was no sound, scent, or feeling, but my mind was conscious. _Underwater perhaps?_ A rhythmic sound came through, and I slowly felt myself rise to the surface. The closer I got, the more awareness that came. Eventually, I realized the rhythmic sound was a heart monitor, the room smelt sterile, and there was a sheet of cotton covering me. I tried to move, but pressure in my mid-section prevented me from doing it. I slowly opened my eyes, and winced at the intensely bright colors.

"Ah you're awake. I'll go inform whoever's waiting." The bright aura left, and I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"Ari!" Cried a familiar voice. My eyes snapped open, when my ribcage protested against the sudden weight on it.

"Get off me!" I demanded in a raspy voice. I snuck a look at Gem, as she got off, before closing my eyes again. My eyebrows furrowed as I rubbed my eyes.

"Too bright?" She asked in a whisper. I nodded, then sighed.

"It's good to see you're okay." I stopped rubbing my eyes, and frowned at the vaguely familiar voice. Opening my eyes, I squinted at the auras in the room. There was Gem and Tori, followed by Adam, Draco, Andromeda, and a stranger. The stranger colors were yellow, blue, and pink.

"And who might you be?" I asked abruptly.

"Victor Benedict, I was assisting in the arrest. I was wondering if I could discus with you what happened."

"Perhaps some other time Mr. Benedict. She's been through a lot, and needs rest." Draco suggested. Just then, another unexpected person came into the room, and I froze.

"Will! Where've you been?" Gem exclaimed. I watched as Will slowly came towards me. Relief, happiness filled me, then was quickly replaced with rage.

"Just busy with things." Will replied, stopping at my bed. My hands tensed and my arms shook. "Aires, I'm sor-." I slapped him as hard as I could. The effect left the room completely silent, aside from the noise from the machines.

"How dare you make me suffer like that." I seethed. The room remained silent until a nurse entered.

"This is too many people! You can either be in here in small groups, or one by one. Visiting hours will be over in two hours." Everybody slowly made their way out, except for Gem and Tori.

"So what was that all about?" Gem asked, I shook my head. Right now, I didn't want to talk, think, or even look at Will.

* * *

Gem and Tori left after half an hour of making sure I was fine, and had everything I needed. Then Adam came in, informing me that the rest of my family left, and stayed, being over-dramatic, for half an hour. I closed my eyes, and someone close the door.

"I take it, that it doesn't go without saying that you do not want to be with my brother." Victor determined. I shook my head, and mouthed no. "Alright then, lets get started." He said sighing.

"Before we do, can we just, talk for a bit?" There was a moment of silence as Victor thought about it.

"Sure." I took a deep breath before speaking.

"What has your brother told you about me?"

"Only that you're his soulfinder, and that you're troubled." He replied.

"Troubled how?"

"He wouldn't be specific. Only that you got into trouble when you were younger, and now you feel guilty over it." I scoffed, and turned my head away from Victor's voice.

"Is that all?"

"I take it you're not happy with what he did." He stated.

"Would you be if someone you cared for did that to you?" I challenged.

"I'd be more relieved that they were alive."

"Even after they pretend to be an apparition, while pretending to be dead?" I eyes snapped open as I faced him. I noticed tiny fluctuations of indigo, with the yellow flaring, and smirked. "Do I trouble you Mr. Benedict?" I asked. The fluctuations disappeared.

"You can see what I'm doing?" I nodded.

"I don't blame you for trying to understand me, in fact I commend you. You should try to understand any potential threats before something happens."

"Are you telling me you're a threat?" He asked in a cold voice, I shrugged.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure. I probably wouldn't put it past me though."

"Would you hurt somebody if provoked?"

"I honestly don't know." I replied, sounding deep in thought. "I guess we'll see, won't we."

* * *

As I was getting dressed, I recalled how the last couple of days have been hellish. After Victor's interrogation, the nurse came in to get me ready to sleep. When sleep was about to take over, I was suddenly brought back to the moment when Rand was choking the life out of me. Startling awake, I groaned, and waited for exhaustion to take over, only to have the same result. Suffice it say that I didn't get any sleep what-so-ever. Events proceeded as follows, breakfast, explore room as much as possible, lunch with Draco. He informed me that Rand had died last night, and that no charges were being held against me. He then asked if I wanted to get away after I was discharged. Thinking back to the beach house, I told him yes, and he left. The nurse came in to check up on me, supper, then another long sleepless night. The next day started with breakfast with news of being discharged tomorrow, lunch with Gem dropping off clothes for me, then being visited by the soulfinder of the youngest Benedict. Sky Bright was definitely different with the small myriad of colors in her aura. Slivers of red, orange, yellow, purple, and pink, surrounded by indigo and silver. She came to help the Benedict's understand me better, and in retaliation I grabbed her, and french-kissed her until she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. Another check up, supper, and hours spent awake. I had finished getting ready to leave when I heard a knock on my door. I looked to see Will, and froze at the sight of him.

"Hey." He greeted. I snapped out of my reverie, and looked away.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I would like your forgiveness, but I think it's going to take a little more than two days privacy to achieve it. I'm your chaperone, while you're at your home away from home." I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, with a bit of a laugh.

"Your family believes that being alone during this time would be dangerous, and that it would be beneficial to bond with your soulfinder." I jumped a bit.

"Do they know?"

"I've only told them that we're soulfinders. Your secrets are yours to keep." I sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I instantly replied. Grabbing my luggage, I moved past him. "Let's go, I don't want to stay here any longer."


	15. Chapter 15 (Epilogue)

_**Epilogue**_

After a long and arduous drive to our temporary dwelling, all I wanted was sleep on the spot.

"Are you going to stay there all day?" Will asked jokingly. I sighed and thrusted my hand in the direction of his voice, unable to open my eyes. "You know, maybe you should get some sleep when we get settled." He sighed, taking my hand.

_Like that's possible. _I thought.

"Why not?" Will asked. I remained silent, knowing that I was exhausted to the point of being unable to shield my thoughts. We were past the door, when Will abruptly stopped. I crashed into his back, and let out a pitiful groan of frustration. "Are you sleeping alright?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled into his back. He turned around and held my face.

"No, you're not. You look tired, and a little sick. You need to sleep." I wanted to open my eyes to glare at him, but my eyelids were firmly shut.

"I can't." I respond in a low voice, lowering my face.

"Why don't you try saying that to my face, and not my feet." I felt myself swaying, and then felt Will hold my waist, while sweeping up my legs. Too weary to fight back, my body finally submitted to sleep. I felt relieved to finally be asleep, until I started to dream a nightmare. Someone was choking me, and I opened my eyes to see my mother, telling me that I'm just like her. I woke up to screaming, belatedly realizing it as my own. I felt arms wrap around me tight, and heard soothing sounds whispered in my ear. My instinct whispered soulfinder, and I hugged Will, silently crying into him.

_What's wrong? _He asked telepathically. I shook my head, while continuing to sob into him. At some point I passed out, because the next thing I knew, I was tucked against him. He had an arm loosely holding my waist, and one hand petting my hair while humming.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About ten minutes I guess." His hand stopped petting. "You wanna tell what's going on?"

"I haven't been able to get any sleep since I woke up at the hospital. Before that, I didn't sleep for three days, thanks to a cryptic dream that featured you."

"That actually was me. My sister in-law has the ability to enter people's dreams." _Why am I not surprised?_ "Why haven't you been able to sleep lately? Does it have something to do with the nightmare you just had?"

"Not entirely. At the hospital, whenever I tried to sleep, I was sent back to the moment when Rand was strangling me." I felt him start to rub circles on my back. "In my nightmare, it was my mother choking me instead . . . She was telling me that I was just like her." My voice cracked. Will started to pet my again.

"You are nothing like your mother. You try to protect those you love, no matter how much hurt you receive in the process. Your mother, she didn't even try to protect after your father died."

"I did hope to kill myself." I interjected.

"Even so, you didn't tell your friends or family the truth. You tried to protect them from getting hurt, even though you were hurting as well. You love the people close to you, and will do whatever it takes to protect them. That's more than what your mother did." I felt my eyes brim with tears at Will's words. I felt him shift, then gently kiss along my neck. "Go to sleep, I'll be here for as long as you need me." Snuggling against Will, I finally relaxed, and let sleep take over me.

* * *

I felt revitalized when I woke up, and felt Will's body cocooning me. I heard his deep breathing, and smiled in amusement. He stiffened, then inhaled sharply.

"Hey." He mumbled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, how about you?"

"Relieved, I've been so worried about you this past week." His arms tightened around me. "You have no idea how good it feels to have you in my arms." At that moment, my stomach decided to growl quite loudly. We both chuckled, then Will lead me to-what I'm assuming was-the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, my mouth was watering at the smell of whatever Will was cooking.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Stir-fry."

"Smell's so good." He quickly finished, and we started to eat. I moaned in approval at the taste of the food.

"So, I have a question to ask." I stopped eating to look at him, studying his colours. There was nervous yellow, which caught my attention. "Um, I don't know how to say this." I heard him take a deep breath, the yellow dimming afterwards. "I love you, and I want nothing more than be with you for the rest of my life. Will you let me?"

Shocked as I was, his words didn't catch me off guard. I liked Will, a lot, but I want to be in a more stable relationship before I looking for that kind of commitment.

"Will, I care for you-I really do, but we've only known each other for two weeks, and with what's happened this past week. I just don't think we should this drastic."

"What do you mean?" He asked, in a worried tone.

"What I mean is that, relationships are built overtime, and I haven't known you long enough to see you as more than a good person."

"So, what you're saying is, you want to know me better?" I sighed.

"No, I want us to build a strong, stable relationship. You are such a dunce." I huffed, as Will sputtered. "However, for some reason, I think I love you." There was silence, then the scraping of a chair. I felt Will grab my face, as he pulled me into fierce kiss. His kiss was unlike any I have ever known. It was as if he was pouring all his emotions into it. One of his hands went to my waist, pulling me out of my chair, and against Will.

"Wha-what about the food?" I asked when we finally broke apart.

"We can reheat it, right now I'm just hungry for you." He picked me up, and started to kiss me again. I soon found myself on the bed, kissing Will with the same frenzy he had. We proceeded to make love, which I found exhilarating, and amazing, for who knows how long. I currently found myself tucked into Will's side, running my fingers along his chest. I frowned as I felt a star shaped scar on his shoulder.

"What's this?"

"I got shot trying to rescue my mom, and my brothers soulfinders, from a revenge-seeking savant."

"What happened?"

"Wasn't paying attention. I turned around, and the guy shot me." I sighed.

"I don't understand how you can be my soulfinder. The things that come out of your mouth makes me question your intelligence, though your behavior is getting better, it's still questionable. There is also the fact that you thought that as soon as you meet your soulfinder, the both of you ride off to your happily ever after." I pointed out.

"What about me? I have a soulfinder who continuously spews out sarcasm, and scars innocent teenage girls for life."

"I'm assuming you're referring to Sky, correct?"

"My brother Zed's still fuming about the fact that he can't exact revenge because you're my soulfinder, and therefore part of the family, and also blind." I smirked, and chuckled a bit at the fact, then snuggled closer to Will. "Should we be doing this? I mean, you want to have a stable relationship, doesn't this disrupt the whole thing?"

"I wouldn't worry too much, besides, I'm liking you a lot more right now."

"More than a good person?" He asked, sounding cocky.

"I'm definitely seeing as more of a gentleman friend." I respond, thinking of Cornelius the morning after Will arrived.

"Gentleman friend?"

"I'll tell some other time, right now, I want to show you how much I like you." I leaned up, and kissed him. The kiss quickly became more passionate.

* * *

I drifted back to consciousness, realizing that my back was held against Will's chest. I smiled at the thought of him, and how much I needed him. He saved me from so much, and was so caring. I honestly think that I cannot love without this man. _Guess I didn't need to wait to know that I love him._ I turned around, and gently kissed him. He shifted, and his arms tightened around me. I smiled, feeling immensely happy about Will Benedict. For having met him, and for being with him now. I wouldn't want to change this for anything, even for the ability to see him beyond his aura.

"Ik zal altijd van jou zijn." I whispered to him.

"En ik aan u." He whispered back. Startled, I smiled, and fell back to sleep to dream about the future we will have together.


	16. Acknowledgements and Preview

_**Acknowledgments**_

I thank you all who who have read this for your patience. It has been very difficult trying to finish this story, what with the summer heat, my mom deleting my chapters, deleting my music, my upcoming drivers test, my mother's upcoming hip surgery, and the occasional writers block. I am just happy that the story is finally finished. Anywho- thank you again, hope you enjoy the next story. Write to you later!

Preview of next story : **Soul Eater Revelation**

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body . . . Darkness seeks those with sound souls, forever consuming them until only darkness remains."

A few years after the kishen, Maka along with her partner Soul and their friends, still protect the world. However, new trouble appears, as someone is trying to bring back an ancient evil that has been long since forgotten. New friends come to death city to help, secrets are revealed, and a prophecy is foretold of a coming apocalypse that will devastate the Earth, unless the Soul Eater gang stop it before it can happen.


End file.
